Heart of The Wolf
by Bakumatsu Girl
Summary: It has been ten years since Okita Souji died and Saitou Hajime is still heartbroken. The unexpected meeting with a certain Tenken only can make things worse… shounen-ai /yaoi


**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all the characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Saitou Hajime and Okita Souji belong to history. **

**The Okita on this fic is based on the anime's Okita, not the OVA. I'm writing this because most fans only know Okita from the OVAs and can be confused.**

**This is a shounen-ai/yaoi fic. If you aren´t comfortable, please don't read. **

**Also, English isn´t my native language so sorry the typos I'm sure I will write .**

**Chapter 1**

**Meiji 11, October**

**Senshō-ji Temple Cemetery, Tokyo**

The air was filled with the scent of cherry blossoms. Birds flew back their nests in the evening sky. A few people were praying at a shrine, their heads bowed respectfully.

But the lone, slender man in the Temple's Cemetery was oblivious to it all.

Saitou Hajime stood in front of a headstone, looking at the name engraved on it.

沖

田

宗

次

郎

藤

原

春

政

Okita Sōjirō Fujiwara no Harumasa

It has been 10 years since his world turned upside down. A letter from Edo, with a simple lock of brown hair, had written in it the dreaded words.

His friend, his comrade in arms, his _lover _– had passed away.

Far away from him.

The former Shinsengumi Captain fell on his knees, weeping silently. Here, at this tomb, full of white chrysanthemums, he could drop his cold mask.

No way in hell he would be this vulnerable to the others. To them, he was Fujita Gorô, special agent for the Meiji's Department of Internal Affairs, formerly known as Saitou Hajime, Third Captain of the Shinsengumi.

The gracious jokes, the adorable smile that made himself smile – only _him_ had that power.

A beautiful human being who could switch from innocence to a very dangerous swordsman in a second.

**Genji 1, November**

**Shinsengumi Headquarters**

_A violent cough echoed across the room where the two Shinsengumi Captains were staying_

"_Your cold is lasting months, Okita-san. You should see a doctor."_

_The pretty young man laughed softly._

"_Maaa, Saitou-san, almost everyone is sick with a cold, why would mine be the worst? Winters are rough here in Kyoto, you know._

_The Kumichou of the First Division of the Shinsengumi stared at him in surprise when Saitou's strong and calloused hand touched his soft cheek._

"_Saitou-san…?"_

_The other kumichou pulled Okita towards him and wrapped his strong arms around the smaller body._

_The young man opened his eyes wide, the color spreading over his cheeks. _

"_Please,do it. We need you._

_There was a moment of silence between them._

"_I need you." Saitou whispered, his breath tickling Okita's ear._

**Meiji 11, October**

**Hakodate, Hokkaido**

Soujirou Seta sighed when the last costumers left the restaurant. Despite the cold, he was sweating.

He got a job there a few months ago, when he reached that town. In order to continue his journey, he had to survive. How could he search for his own truth with an empty stomach?

He planned to leave by the end of the month.

A large group of men threw a party until the first hours of the morning; the handsome, young raven haired rurouni was totally exhausted when the very drunk group of men finally called it a night.

"You can retire now if you want, Sou-kun." The restaurant's owner, an attractive middle-aged woman, smiled warmly at him.

"But, are you sure you don't need any help, O-Hatsu-san? The place is a mess because of them!"

"It's fine, you worked very hard. In fact, I believe you deserve a break tomorrow."

Soujirou couldn't help but smile in relief. After a night like that, he would like nothing more than a good rest.

"Good night them, O-Hatsu-san." The young man grabbed his overcoat, bowed his head and leaving the restaurant, returned to his inn.

**Notes:**

**The ****Senshō-ji is an ancient Buddhist **_**temple**_** located in Asakusa, Tokyo. It is Tokyo's oldest **_**temple. **_**Okita Souji is buried there under his real name.**

**Kumichou: Captain **


End file.
